When I think about you
by kp fan911
Summary: Post STD. Kim wants to take her relationship with Ron to the next level. Meanwhile Ron is trying to build up the courage to do something he's wanted to do for a long time. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fan fic. I got the idea when I heard a song on the radio. Please read and review.

Disclaimer:I do not own the show _Kim possible, _or any of its characters.

A 21 year old Kim Possible lay in the bed of her Tri-city University dorm room. A content smile crossed her face as she began to recall the events of her date with her best friend of 17 years and boyfriend of 5 years, Ron stoppable. Ron had taken her to a wonderful french restaurant were they enjoyed the fine dining and romantic atmosphere( tables were lit by a candle,etc.).After the meal, they went dancing at a near by club. The night was concluded when Ron drove Kim back to her dorm room, and they shared a loving kiss before Kim went inside her dorm room,and Ron drove back to his dorm room at The culinary institute of Upperton.

_'He's gotten so mature' _Kim thought to herself. Ron had changed a lot since high school. He's become more responsible, he's not as clumsy,and he's more concerned with his future,But he still managed to keep his 'Ronness'. _' He looks a lot better too' _Kim's smile widened even more when she thought about how Ron's physical appearance has also changed for the better.His hair has gotten longer, the muscles in his arms and chest are toned and he's become taller. Kim began to slowly caress her skin while quietly listing positive things about Ron to herself.'' Kind'' she said to herself as slow moved her hand further down her body.'' smart'' she said as she moved her hand even farther down.''handsome''she said as she circled the lower half of her midsection. She moved her hand farther down until her hand was on the inside of her pajama pants. ''sexy...'' Kim jerked her hand back as she noticed things were going a little too far south of the border. Kim blushed furiously as she realized what had just happened. She then jumped out of bed with a slight grin on her face and said ''I need to cool off''. Kim entered the bathroom and got in the shower. She turned the valve to the right and a burst of cold water poured over her head. This shocked Kim slightly, but she adapted to the temperature of the water and began to wash herself.

After she got out of the shower, Kim dried herself off and changed back into her pajamas. She got back into bed said to herself ''It happened again''. Kim wasn't upset about what happened, but her urges were getting stronger,and she didn't have any way of controlling them.''I need to talk to someone about this,and soon''.Kim then laid her head on her pillow, closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to those who read or reviewed my story. A special thanks to mattb3671 for the format suggestion.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kim Possible _or anything related to it.

Kim awoke the next day to the sound of her Kimmunicator. She stirred slightly and turned to the left to pick up the device. Kim Pressed the 'talk' button and the image of a young woman with dark skin and long, curly, dark brown hair appeared on the screen. This young woman was none other than Kim's best female friend, Monique.

''Hey Kim, rise and shine!'' Monique said with slight anger in her voice.

''Oh hey Monique.'' Kim replied wearily. ''What's up?'' she asked.

''Don't 'what's up' me girl, you were supposed to meet me for coffee an hour ago!'' Monique answered with an even angrier tone.

Kim gave Monique a confused look, then looked over at her alarm clock. Kim's eyes widened when she turned toward her alarm clock, and the clock read 10:30AM. ''Oh my god! Monique I am so sorry. You see, Ron and I went out on a date last night and I wasn't really able to get much sleep because...well...''

''Whoa! Did you two finally get it on!'' Monique asked With a huge grin across her face. ''Because if that's the reason you didn't show up, I'll understand if you want to sleep in!'' She said Jokingly. Monique knew that if Kim were to 'get it on' with Ron, she would have told her before she planned anything. But she decided to see what Kim's reaction to the question would be.

Kim's eyes bulged at the question.'' What! No, we didn't do anything like that! It was late and I had trouble sleeping! And then,to top it all off I had another one of those stupid uge...'' Kim instantly stopped herself from saying anything else before she revealed anything else about her 'urge' problem.

''Girl relax, I was jok...wait,stupid what?'' Monique asked.

''Uh...uh...'' Kim's eyes began to dart around the room. '_I'll have to tell someone about this eventually, and Monique is a good friend_' she thought. Kim sighed as a signal that she admitted defeat. ''I had an urge last night.'' Kim said with slight embarrassment in her voice.

''What kind of urge?'' Monique asked. A mischievous grin began to form on her face.

''Uh, I'll talk to you about it at the Starbucks. Meet you in ten?'' Kim asked

''Ok. See you soon,Kim.'' Monique replied.

''K, see you Monique.'' Kim pressed the 'end' button on her Kimmunicator,placed it on her night table, and began to prepare herself for the day. She completed her morning ritual of showering, brushing her teeth and applying light make up,combing her hair,and going to her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a Pair of beige pants and a pink t-shirt. She then picked up a key chain with her car and room key, and her Kimmunicator. She then left the room, locked the door and headed for her car.

**Starbucks**

Monique sat quietly at a table outside of the building, drinking her third cup of decaffeinated coffee. She glanced at her watch said to herself ''shouldn't be long now''. Monique raised her head and smiled when she saw Kim's green convertible drive into the parking lot and stop.

Kim emerged from the driver's side of the and scanned the area. She noticed Monique sitting at a near by table, and walked over to the table to greet her.

Monique saw Kim coming and stood up to properly greet her.

''Hey Kim.'' Monique said as she saw Kim walking toward her table.

''Hey Monique'' Kim said. Kim looked at Monique. She noticed she was wearing an outfit which Kim had not seen her wear before. ''I can see you've been doing some shopping lately.'' Kim said smiling.

Monique smiled.''Thanks for noticing.'' she replied. she was wearing a purple t-shirt a pair of beige Capri pants.

''I'm going to go order something, then we can...talk, Ok?'' Kim said nervously. 'O_k Kim, calm down, you have to tell someone about this before it kills you_' she thought. Kim was still feeling nervous about what she was about to talk about. This wasn't the kind of thing happened to her very often, with the exception of the past month. Kim was a good person and never really had problems with this topic, but she knew this time would come someday. Today she would have to talk about her sex situation.

Kim was brought back to reality by the sound of a teenager asking her if she would like to order.

''Oh, sorry.'' Kim said apologetically ''I'll have a medium latte.'' Kim said.

''Thank you for coming to Starbucks, please tell your friends...yada, yada, yada.'' the teen said in a depressed tone.

Kim nodded at the teen, and walked back over to Monique's table. She sat down and sipped her beverage. She put down her cup and attempted to start the conversation. But before she could speak Monique began questioning her.

''So what kind of urge did you say you had?'' Monique asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Kim nearly spat her beverage when she heard this question. ''Don't you think we should start the conversation with something a little less personal?'' Kim replied with slight anger in her voice.

''Kim. You said, and I quote ''I'll talk to you about it at Starbucks.'' Monique stated. ''And besides, I have my ways of finding these things out'' Monique said with a sly grin on her face.

Kim didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Monique was able to read Kim almost as well as Ron could. She was able to find the information she needed just by looking at her.

Kim sighed and began to speak.

''The urges involve...Ron.'' Kim said,still slightly embarrassed about what she was saying.

''Oh, So your have the need to feel his 'Ronness'.'' Monique said while grinning.

''Monique!'' Kim said nearly yelling.

Monique laughed slightly at Kim's reaction.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please continue.'' Monique said while laughing.

''Anyway.'' Kim said with slight annoyance in her voice. ''I been having these urges for the past month, and they're getting to become a problem.'' Kim said.

''How so?'' Monique questioned.

''Well...'' Kim stalled for a second ,trying to find a way to describe the situation to Monique. ''One: I'm becoming more aggressive on our dates, two: it's difficult for me to study because I'm always thinking about Ron, and three I'm...'' Kim began to trail off, unsure of how to tell her friend about her other problem. '' I'm starting to become more aggressive... with... myself.'' Kim started to blush furiously at her previous statement and bowed her head in shame.

Monique's eyes widened at this statement. She never thought of Kim as the kind of as the kind of person who do that sort of thing. But she also had to keep in mind that Kim was also a woman.

Monique looked at Kim for a moment, and then began to speak.

''Kim, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have that urge once in a while.'' Monique said sympathetically. ''And besides, I'm sure Ron does it too.'' Monique said with a smile.

Kim giggled at this statement. She looked back up at Monique with a smile.

''Still, the problems are interfering with my life. What do you think I should do.'' Kim said with very slight sadness in her voice.

Monique thought for a moment on what advice she should give Kim. She thought of one thing she could say,but she was unsure how Kim would react to her suggestion. Monique decided it was best to at least mention the idea so that Kim wouldn't be uncomfortable with it in the future.

Monique took a deep breath and began to speak.

''Well, I have one idea.'' Monique said.

''What is it?'' Kim said with slight excitement in her voice.

Monique took another deep breath and began to speak again.

''Maybe you should consider... you know... taking your relationship with Ron to the next level.'' Monique said. She started to fear what Kim's reaction to her suggestion would be.

Kim's eyes bulged at Monique's suggestion. Several thoughts rushed into her mind. '_I Love Ron, but what would our parents say if they found out? And what if I got pregnant? Ron would... be responsible, and take care of both of us. And he could always just use protection._' Kim closed her eyes in order to let all these thoughts sink in.

Monique stared at Kim for a moment, waiting for a reply. She eventually became tired of waiting for Kim to reply, and tried to get her attention.

''Uh...Kim, are you there?'' Monique questioned.

''Huh, sorry I was just thinking over your suggestion.'' Kim replied.

''And...?'' Monique questioned. Monique was nervous about what Kim would say.

''I'm going to talk to Ron about it.'' Kim said calmly. ''But first...'' Kim said with a sly grin ''I need to do some shopping at that lingerie store in the mall. You know, just in case.'' Kim then stood up and finished the rest of her latte.

Monique giggled and asked her if she could come along. Kim Agreed and the to of them walked over to Kim's car. Kim walked over to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. She entered the car and unlocked the door for Monique. Kim started the car and after She and Monique fastened their seat belts, Kim drove off in search of the mall.

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if it took me too long to update. the next chapter will be up soon. Please continue to read&review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello readers. I have finally written chapter 3. I apologize for taking so long to update. Thanks to those who have reviewed the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Kim Possible _or any characters related to it.

Ron Stoppable, a 21 year old culinary arts student, sat on the bed in his dorm room. He sat there, fulfilling one of his oldest weekend traditions, watching professional wrestling. Ron dressed casually for this occasion, so that he would be comfortable sitting for a long period of time. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of beige cargo pants.

Across from Ron sat a young man about the same age as him. He had short, Light brown hair, and baby blue eyes. The young man was also dressed casually. He was wearing a emerald green t-shirt over a skin tight dark green shirt, and a light brown pair of pants. This young man was Ron's best male friend since high school, Felix Renton.

The two young men watched as the bulky wrestlers on the television screen engaged in a fierce battle of words. "Your going down!" said the wrestler wearing a gold coloured crown and a blue face mask. "No, your going down!" said the other wrestler, who was wearing a green wrestling outfit and a metallic shell which encased his right foot. The two wrestlers then charged at each other and exchanged strikes and grabs.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Felix said, still focusing on the television in front of him.

"You said it my friend. snackage, good friends, and the world's greatest sport on a decent sized T.V. It's the perfect recipe for relaxation". Ron replied

Ron and Felix Both grabbed a can of cola from the mini-refrigerator. They then raised their cans and lightly tapped them against each other.

"Cheers." They said simultaneously. they then opened the cans and took a sip of the cool,

carbonated beverage inside.

There was a moment of silence between Ron and Felix. They were both focused on the wrestling match. Felix finally decided to break the silence, and start a conversation.

"So, how was your date with Kim?" Felix asked

"What?" Ron said, turning his head toward Felix "Oh, you know, the usual. Dinner, dancing, and that other Romantic stuff." Ron replied.

"Still didn't get laid, huh?" Felix said with a wide grin on his face.

"No I didn't. Why? Because I respect Kim, and I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do!" Ron said with pride. He didn't want to force Kim into having relations with him so that he could brag to his friends. He wanted to wait until they were both physically and mentally prepared to take the next step in their relationship. Also because he has been meaning to ask her an important question, before they take their relationship to a more 'physical' level.

''Ok, relax.'' Felix said trying to clam his friend. "I Guess that means you haven't popped the question yet either." Felix stated.

Ron sighed. ''No, I haven't'' he said with shame. '' I wanted to. I mean, last night seemed like the perfect time to. But every time I tried to to ask, some thing would go wrong...and...and.'' Ron said in a stressed tone.

"Ron! take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened." Felix said in a calm tone. Felix knew his friend need him, so he decided to shut the television off and give Ron his full attention. Also, because he found it amusing when Ron would stress over something in his life.

Ron breathed deeply and sat down. "It's alright Felix, I'm Ok." Ron said in a slightly more relaxed tone. "Besides there's snackage to be eaten, and wrestling to be watched." Ron said while picking up the remote to turn the television back on. But before he could so much as press the 'power' button, Felix snatched the remote from his hand.

"Ron, this proposal thing is obviously bugging you. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what the problem is.'' Felix said in a sincere voice. "So spill already!" He said.

Ron looked at Felix with a stressed expression on his face. "When did the topic of this conversation suddenly become my relationship problems! Don't you have nothing better to think or talk about!" Ron said in a stressed tone.

Felix rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "actually...no.'' He said with a grin.

Ron looked at Felix with slight anger for a moment, but then sighed in defeat. "Ok, if it's that important to you." He said in an annoyed voice. Ron then sat up on on his bed, ready to let his friend help him.

Felix rolled his chair closer to Ron, so he could hear what Ron was saying more clearly.

"I've tried to propose to Kim at least five times, but every time I try some thing happens to me that stops me before I can ask her." Ron said

Felix looked at Ron with a confused expression on his face "What do you mean 'something stops you?'" Felix asked.

"What do you think I think I mean?" Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

Felix pushed his lips together in order to hold back a grin. He had known Ron for quite sometime, so he had a general idea of what would happen to him in that situation. When Felix was finally able to retain his grin, he began to question Ron once again.

"Give me some examples." Felix ordered. '_This should be interesting_' He thought to himself.

"Alright then. One example would be what happened a month ago. I planned it so that after dinner we would walk to the tree where we met, and I would pop the question there..."

**Flashback**

Kim and Ron stood at the base of now very large oak tree near the Middleton preschool. They looked up at how much their tree had grown since their childhood days.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Ron?" Kim asked him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly the way I remember it" Ron replied while wrapping his arm around her.

Ron then reached into his pocket with his available hand to make sure he still had the ring. '_It's now or never_ ' he thought to himself. He was about to speak, until he noticed Kim was moving toward the base of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm climbing the tree for old times sake." She replied with a smile on her face. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

"yeah, just give me a second." Ron replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you on that branch." Kim said. She then pointed to a long, thick branch about halfway up the tree.

"Sure thing." Ron replied. He then watched Kim as climbed to the branch she pointed to, paying most of his attention to a certain part of her back. A Part which swayed back and forth with Kim's every movement. Ron was entranced by this for a brief moment, but was brought back to reality by the sound of Kim's voice.

"Earth to Ron. Are you coming?" Kim asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted by the view." Ron said with a grin, still looking at Kim's 'back'.

Kim looked at Ron with a confused expression on her face, until she then noticed the direction Ron was starring in. Kim looked at Ron and grinned.

"Pervert." she accused jokingly.

Ron grinned back at her and also started to climb the tree. He then met Kim on the branch she was sitting on, and moved closer to her. Kim let out a content sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron responded to Kim's actions by wrapping his arm around her once again.

Ron fumbled with the ring in his pocket. He was sweating and trembling from how nervous he was. He took several deep breaths in order to calm his nerves. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kim,who close enough to Ron to feel him tremble. She raised her head from Ron's shoulder and looked directly at his face, which was covered in sweat.

"Ron, is something wrong?" Kim asked.

Ron jumped slightly at sound of Kim's voice. This caused Kim to jump slightly as well. Ron turned to his right to face her, still trembling.

"Well... actually there's something I need to..." Ron took another deep breath "... ask you." He told her.

Kim looked straight into his beautiful, brown eyes.

"What is it?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

Ron took both of Kim's hands in his own and held them gently. He took another deep breath, and began speaking once again.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will..." Ron reached in his pocket to take out the ring when he noticed his jacket was caught on another branch. He tried to pull his jacket from the branch but was finding it very difficult.

"Uh... could you wait a second, hon?" Ron asked.

"Oh...Sure" Kim said.

Ron once again tried to pull his jacket from the branch, and once again he was unsuccessful. Ron was beginning to grow impatient. He pulled the jacket with all his might, putting every muscle in his body to work. Ron was finally able to release his jacket from the branch, but the momentum from the pull caused Ron to stumble backwards. He was unable to regain his balance, and fell off the branch.

Ron screamed for a moment, until screaming was cut short by the impact of the ground. He landed on his right arm, causing him extreme pain.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she watched his accident from above. She quickly climbed down the tree, and rushed to Ron's side.

"Ron, are you alright!" Kim asked with slight fear in her voice

Ron's eyes were bulging out of his skull from the pain in his arm. He looked at Kim and began to speak

"Yeah I'm fine. With the exception of the horrible pain in my right arm!" Ron said in a stressed tone. Ron gasped in pain and held his right arm with his left.

Kim touched Ron's arm gently. He gasped slightly in pain and then relaxed. She then raised his head with her right hand and began to speak.

"I think your arm might be broken. just relax and everything will be fine, Ok?" Kim said in a sympathetic tone.

Ron nodded in agreement and relaxed.

Kim looked at Ron for a moment and began to speak.

"Uh Ron, I know this might not be the best time, but didn't you want to ask me some thing?" Kim asked with a small smile.

Ron looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I did." Ron said as he touched Kim's right hand with his left. He looked into her eyes and spoke.

"Kim, could you call an ambulance, please?" Ron said with a smile.

"Oh... sure" Kim said. She then took out her cell phone, dialed the appropriate number, and told the hospital their location.

**End flashback**

"...My arm was in a cast for a couple of weeks. Plus, the ring box was in my right pocket. So it was jammed into my side when I fell." Ron said. "I was bruised for a week." He said while rubbing his side.

Felix closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands. He trying to retain his laughter, but he failed. He snorted silently at first, then burst out in laughter.

Ron looked at Felix with a stern expression.

"Well, I'm glad you think my problems are funny." Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

Felix continued to laugh loudly for a moment, then toned his laughter down to a low chuckle, until his laughter finally ceased.

"I'm sorry man." Felix said, still chuckling. " But the story you just told me reminds me of some of the things that used to happen to you in high school." He said.

Ron continued to look at Felix sternly for a moment, then softened his expression. A wide smile crossed his face. _'He's right, stuff like this used to happen to me all the time.'_ Ron thought to himself. He then let out a low chuckle.

"You still haven't given me any advice." Ron stated with smile.

Felix looked at Ron, and told him his words of wisdom.

"Ron, the reason things like what just told me happen is because..." Felix began chuckling again.

Ron tapped Felix's left shoulder.

"Dude, could you please stay focused?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed.

Felix ceased his laughing, and continued to speak.

"Because your so nervous when your about to propose. You start worrying about what bad things might happen, and these thoughts cloud your mind." Felix stated.

Ron looked at Felix with a confused expression on his face.

"So, are you saying I shouldn't worry about what might happen, and focus only on the proposal?" Ron asked.

"No, You've tried that and it didn't work. I think you shouldn't bother with a romantic proposal. You should just invite her over to your dorm room, and talk to her about the possibility of marriage." Felix replied.

Ron thought about Felix's advice. _' I did want to surprise Kim with a proposal, but maybe talking to her about marriage will help me relax while I'm talking to her.' _He thought. He looked at Felix and smiled.

"You know what Felix? You're right. Tonight I'm ask her to come over, and were going to talk about the 'marriage' situation." Ron said. "Besides, how do I know she'll say yes? She might say no, and all my planning will go to waste. This way, I'll still have an answer , but it won't cost me anything!" Ron said with excitement in his voice.

Felix looked at Ron with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Didn't you already spend like Ten Grand on an engagement ring?" Felix asked.

Ron looked at Felix with a scowl.

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, alright?" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

Felix smiled at him.

"In the meantime, I believe there's still snackage to be eaten and wrestling to watched." Ron said in a snobby voice.

Felix laughed.

"Yes, I believe you're correct, Stoppable." Felix responded, continuing the joke Ron started.

They both laughed, and returned to their original positions. Ron grabbed the remote and pressed the 'power' button. The two young men then watched what was left of the wrestling match. and ate what was left of the food.

And that concludes chapter 3. I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story. As for those who haven't, please do so if have the chance. Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. The next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
